


A Healing Hand

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (very temporary), Attempt at Humor, Bombs, Domestic Avengers, Electrocution, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Steve Rogers, M/M, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, The Avengers Need a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: The Avengers are hurting after Steve was injured during a mission. Tony particularly.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726315
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	A Healing Hand

The team sit quietly around the Livingroom, tense and hurting. Natasha sat on the far chair, her legs tucked under her as he clean her weapons, and her plate of food beside her was untouched. Clint sat on the floor by her feet, eyes gazing off into the far distance, mechanically shoving food into his mouth. Bruce sat in the middle of the couch, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, he poked at his food but wasn’t making much of an effort to actually eat it. Thor sat by Bruce’s left solemnly, the smile that could normally be found on the demi-gods face was replaced by a deep frown.

Tony himself sat quietly on Bruce’s right. The food, normally a favourite of theirs, today tasted like ash in his mouth.

No movie was playing on the TV and no one really felt up to talking. The call out today was rough.

A large number of bombs were called in. Call outs like those were one of their least favourites. There were more bombs than Avengers. 38 Bombs, 8 locations around New York. Tony and Bruce had worked hard to find a way to diffuse the bombs, while the others had worked with the emergency teams and assisted with keeping the public away from the areas. When they worked out the method of diffusion they sent out a message to the rest of the team with the instructions. Everything had been moving smoothly.

Six hours ago, the Avengers were dealing with the last of the bombs planted across New York.

Six hours ago, Steve was at LaGuardia Airport in Queens, dealing with the second to last bomb in the area.

Six hours ago, by sheer dumb luck, Steve pulled the short straw and got the one bomb that was different from all the others to throw the Avengers off.

Six hours ago, Steve was in front of a bomb he didn’t have any clue in defusing, that the bomb squad attending with him didn’t know how to diffuse either. But the timer had started as soon as they had gotten close enough to have a look at it.

Six hours ago, Steve nearly died.

In fact, _he did_.

Steve was declared clinically dead. Twice.

The bomber’s aim, as it turns out, was not to potentially cause millions in damage and take thousands of lives, but to take out one of the Avengers. With the sheer number of bombs the Avengers had to split up. Out of the 38 bombs, only one was different. The aim was that one of the Avengers would be caught off guard and unawares of how to disarm it.

It worked, and it didn’t. If it weren’t for the serum, Steve would have certainly been killed.

Steve had called Tony in as soon as he spotted the deference in the bomb. Tony linked into the video feed from Steve’s mask to help assess the situation and give instruction. Tony was flying over as a precaution, but there wasn’t time to wait for him to get there before they had to start defusing the bomb.

Tony was giving Steve instruction on how to open the casing. But the bomb was booby trapped. The metal ribbing around the casing was electronically charged, instead of just being for structure like everyone had assumed.

There was an almighty crack and Tony’s view of the world through Steve’s mask camera spun and dropped as Steve was thrown 32 feet into a wall. The electricity that cursed though Steve when he touched the metal ribbing of the bomb stopped his heart nearly as soon as he laid his hands on it.

Tony nearly fell right out of the sky in his panic.

As the bomb squad worked to defuse the bomb a medical team worked to revive Steve. When he was declared safe, Steve was quickly loaded onto a helicopter and was flown back to Avengers Tower. During the 8 minute flight Steve’s heart failed again and had to be revived on route.

With a sigh Tony gets up from the couch. He walks over to the kitchen and places his empty plate into the dishwasher. He gives his hands a quick wash before heading to the elevator. The rest of the team get up and follow close behind, knowing he was going down to visit Steve in medical.

He stands at the back of the elevator as the rest of the team piles in. None of them say anything on the ride down. Everyone looks tired, Tony certainly felt all his years and more.

As a group they walk through the halls of the tower’s medical facility. The corridors are dark and quiet this late at night, most of the staff having clocked out and gone home for the night.

In short time they reach Steve’s room. Tony pushes open the door quietly, not wanting to wake Steve up if he was asleep. And there he was, Steve, laid up in a medical bed, hand wrapped around his cock under the sheets. Small gasps and grunts falling from the man’s lips.

Most people who had nearly died, _twice_ , wouldn’t even think about masturbating. But there he was: their Captain, their illustrious leader, _his boyfriend_ , laid up in the med bay, attached to heart monitors, stroking himself leisurely. No rush to his strokes, as if it were just another Wednesday.

The Avengers stare at him in shock from the doorway.

Steve notices them, “Leave an old man to his perversions”

Clint slaps Tony on the shoulder and gives him a wink. “He’s all yours pal” he says.

The rest of the Avengers walk out medical, laughing and in better spirits then they had been when they had entered. Tony stares at his boyfriend in disbelief and horror.

“Steve…” Tony says “That is like the complete opposite of resting.”

“How about, I stop this if you come over here and lend me a hand, huh?” Steve flashes him a bright grin.

Tony groans and walks over.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
